Ace's Great Blackbeard Search
- , volumes | chapter = - , installments | episode = | date = 2003-2004 | prev = Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah | next = Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life }} Ace's Great Blackbeard Search is the sixth Cover Story created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. The story can be set between the events of Jaya Arc and the events of Post-Enies Lobby Arc. Short Summary During the course of his travels to find Blackbeard, Ace befriended the milk maiden Moda after she saved his life, and in return, he infiltrated the naval base G-2 to deliver a message to Vice Admiral Comil. During his undercover stint, he inadvertently helped reunite Moda with her parents, and acquired information on Blackbeard. Long Summary On an island somewhere in the Grand Line, Ace runs away from a restaurant after eating without paying. When he reaches the dock, he stops to ask people for information on Blackbeard. However, his searching only leads him to find a man known as Dr. Black Beard. Not realizing that he has the wrong person, Ace kicks Dr. Black Beard, which causes the angry villagers to throw him in the river. After going downstream, Ace is rescued from the river by a girl named Moda. Moda takes the unconscious pirate to her house, where he wakes up. Ace and Moda officially meet, and Moda has a favor for him. In exchange for some of her milk, Ace agrees to deliver a letter. Ace goes to the G-2 Marine base, where the letter is supposed to be delivered. After taking a Marine uniform from an unfortunate man, Ace infiltrates the base, his first order of business being to help himself to food. However, he overhears a Marine badmouthing Whitebeard and punches him, which causes the Marines to chase after him. However, in a different part of the Marine base, a meeting is quickly turning sour because the coffee is extremely bitter, and even the commanding officer, Comil, hates it. Elsewhere, a marine scout ship approaches the base, and Ace sets it on fire in order to distract the Marines chasing him. The Marines are very worried because top-secret documents are on the scout ship, when one of them jumps into the conflagration. The Marine turns out to be Ace, who carries some documents out while still on fire. However, the Marines quickly deduce Ace's identity and chase him down again. However, before escaping, Ace hands Moda's letter to Comil, the intended recipient. Comil reads Moda's letter, which asks the Marines if they would like to buy her milk. A Marine food ship stops by Moda's home to purchase her milk. It is revealed that the cooks on the ship are Moda's parents, and they happily embrace Moda. Due to now having her milk, the Marines' coffee tastes much better. Meanwhile, Ace sails off, having gotten information on Blackbeard from the Marine scout ship, and is now ready to take on the pirate. Chapter Titles # Capture the Guy Who Ate and Ran (Chapter 272) # Pardon Me for the Eat and Run (Chapter 273) # Asking Around (Chapter 275) # Wrong Guy (Chapter 276) # Toss Him in the River! (Chapter 277) # Saved From the Current Leading Out of Town (Chapter 278) # Ace Wakes Up (Chapter 279) # Milking Girl Moda's Problem (Chapter 280) # Delivering the Letter in Exchange for Saving My Life (Chapter 281) # Grand Line Marine Base G2 (Chapter 282) # Infiltrating the Marine Base (Chapter 283) # Havin' a Feast in the Marine Dining Hall (Chapter 285) # Heard You Talkin' Smack About Whitebeard (Chapter 286) # Intruder, Commander Ace (Chapter 288) # The Military Meeting's Coffee Is Awful (Chapter 289) # Vice Admiral Comil Hates the Base's Bitter, Gross Coffee (Chapter 290) # Top Secret Marine Intelligence Ship Returns (Chapter 291) # Top Secret Marine Intelligence Ship Catches Fire (Chapter 292) # Pirates Burned the Ship. Top Secret Intelligence on Fire Is a Bad Thing!! (Chapter 294) # A Sailor Jumps Into the Flames (Chapter 295) # The Sailor Who Saved Our Men and Intelligence Is On Fire (Chapter 296) # Ace Gets Busted (Chapter 297) # Forgot Something (Chapter 298) # Moda's Letter (Chapter 299) # Blackbeard Information Extraction Successful (Chapter 300) # Special Marine Grocery Ship on a Trip to Buy Milk (Chapter 301) # The Cooks on the Marine Grocery Ship are Moda's Parents (Chapter 302) # Coffee with Milk Makes for Happy Meetings (Chapter 303) # In the Name of Piracy (Chapter 305) Gallery Aftermath Ace finally reaches Teach in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, resulting in the Duel at Banaro Island. Trivia *Although it was never animated, a reference to the arc can briefly be seen in the newspaper read by Crocus in Episode 381, which shows Moda with her family and Vice Admiral Comil drinking milk. Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Ace à la Poursuite de Barbe Noire it:Ace e la grande caccia a Barbanera pl:Ace'a śledztwo w sprawie Czarnobrodego 06